Life will change
by Shadic Fusion
Summary: Tails has made a new invention but ends horribly wrong. Sonic then gets feelings for him but little did they know Amy was watching and plotting something. Will they be alright or will Amy go nuts?


Life Will Change

(Editor's note:This is NOT a prequel to Love and War and is in an entirely different universe.)

Chapter 1: Tails's change

One day, Tails called up the gang to see an invention he made.

"Hey guys I know I called you all up on a random time butI couldn't help myself." Tails said as he showed his new invention hidden under a cloth.

"What's under the cloth Tails?" Sonic and Knuckles asked.

"Allow me to show you all." Tails said as he pulled the cloth off his new invention.

The machine was a box with the chaos emeralds above it with an energy laser on top of the glass roof.

"This is my Super Transfer Emerald Maker." Tails said as he looked proudly at his new invention.

"What does it do?" Vector asked looking confused.

"It's supposedly gives you super abilities like Shadow's Chaos Spear or Sonic's Light Speed Burst." Tails said wondering if it will work.

"You really outdid yourself this time Tails." Sonic said looking proud at Tails's invention.

"So who wants to go first?" Tails asked as the room fell silent.

"You mean you haven't tested it yet?" Amy asked.

"Uhh no. I guess with no volunteers I'll do it." Tails said as he was stopped by Shadow's arm.

"Careful Tails. Don't abuse powers you can't use." Shadow said looking serious.

"Thanks for your warning Shadow but I'll be fine." Tails said as he opened the glass door on his machine.

He then closed it and selected the Chaos Spear and started gaining energy.

Just then, the computer said "Critical Overload in 10 seconds."

"Sonic, HELP!" Tails yelled as he tried to open the door but wouldn't budge.

"I'm on it." Sonic said as he started spindashing the door.

"Everyone, out NOW!" Knuckles as he pushed Amy out of the workshop.

Meanwhile… "5 Seconds till Critical Overload"

"Almost there Tails." Sonic said as the timer hits 0.

Tails's workshop explodes on the inside and smoke fills the air.

Sonic then comes out with Tails in his arms and also unconscious

"Tails?" Sonic says as he shakes Tails in his arms.

"He's out cold." Said Knuckles sounding serious.

"I'll be back." Sonic said as he ran to the hospital.

"Sonic, take me with you." Amy said as she tried to grab Sonic's arm but landed face first in a mud puddle.

At the hospital….

"Is he ok?" Sonic asked sounding worried.

"Yes he'll be fine but needs to rest for a while." The doctor said.

Sonic then went into Tails's room to see him only to see him covered by a blanket.

"You ok Tails?" Sonic asked as he tried to remove the blanket off of Tails but was stopped by his arm.

"Before you do that you can't freak out at this." Tails said sounding worried look like Sonic would freak out at this.

"I promise I won't after all what's the worst that could happen?" Sonic said as he removed it.

Sonic then just stood there speechless as Tails was now a girl.

Sonic wanted to say something but nothing was coming out.

"How did? When did? Why did?" Sonic wondered with so many questions as Tails became sad cause Sonic was kinda freaking out.

"See, this is what I was worried about. Now that I'm a girl, our friendship now changes." Tails said as she started to cry.

"Aw Tails, just because your a girl now doesn't mean our friendship changes. We're still amigos and nothing will change it." Sonic said as he was comforting Tails.

" Sigh thanks Sonic but I'm just worried about what everyone else will think of me." Tails sounding worried.

"Don't worry Tails, nobody will judge you for being different." Sonic said.

"I hope so." Tails said trying to think of how everyone would react at her being a girl now.

Chapter 2: The new look

About a week later, Sonic came to get Tails and bring her back and Tails was wearing this being brown jacket and Sonic was very confused about it.

"What's with the jacket Tails? You'll burn up wearing that.

"I don't want them to know about this." Tails said as she began to take it off.

"Like a told you,they won't judge you now that you're a girl." Sonic said.

"I hope so." Tails said as they left the hospital.

Back at Tails's house, everyonewas waiting for sonic to return.

"How is he?" Everyone ask as Sonic stepped inside.

"She is doing fine." Sonic said as he moved out of the way so everyone could see Tails.

Rouge and Amy just look at each other as does everyone else.

Vector just keeps blinking thinking it's a joke.

"Uhh this is a joke right?" Vector asked as everyone turned to look at Tails and Sonic.

"This is really me guys." Tails said smiling.

"Well you're coming with us." Rouge said as they pushed Tails out the door.

Tails just said nothing since they closed the door behind them.

"Girls are girls hun Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"Yea wonder what those 2 are up to?" Sonic wondered.

6 hours later and right in the middle of a pizza party Amy and Rouge return with Tails.

"Presenting our new girl Tails. " Rouge said as they stepped away so Tails could come in.

Tails comes in wearing Red ruby earrings, red high heels and a long light yellow dress as well as 2 white bows on her tails.

Everyone was liking the new Tails and Sonic was just in the corner speechless at Tails now so much so that when he wakes up from passing out, he sees Tails sitting next to him.

"Sonic you ok?" Tails asked as Sonic got himself up.

"Yea I think so." Sonic said as he tried to figure out what happened before he woke up.

He shakes his head a few times trying to think.

"What exactly happened Tails. I mean how did I hit the ground cold?" Sonic wondered.

"Not really sure but it happened when I got back from shopping with the girls." Tails said trying to piece this together.

"Well I better get going." Sonic said looking at the time.

"Oh ok Sonic. Try not to fall over again. Tails said starting to laugh a bit.

"Yea thanks Tails by the way, nice laugh." Sonic said as he went out the door.

Once Sonic was away from Tails's house, he started to question what happened then he realised something,

He decided to lay down by a tree and start questioning what or how should he say what he wants to say to Tails.

Chapter 3: Make or Break

The next day, Sonic went over to see Tails again but was surprised to see her crying for some reason.

Sonic walks over to her.

"Tails, you ok?" Sonic asked.

"Oh it's you Sonic." Tails said as she cleared the tears from her eyes.

"We need to talk privately." Tails said grabbed Sonic's hand.

"Uhh ok Tails." Sonic said as they went downstairs to Tails's basement/garage.

"So Tails what's going on? Why were you crying when I got here?" Sonic asked as he sat in one of the chairs down there.

"Well, I… I.. I…" Tails said as she wanted to say something but couldn't get the words out.

"You what?" Sonic asked.

"Iwanttobeaguyagain". Tails said really trying to hold back the tears.

Sonic thought 2 things at that moment, 1: "Should I help Tails change back and lose a chance for my true love?" Or 2:" Pretend to help but tell Tails how I feel about her this way."

"Please help me Sonic." Tails begged.

"Ok but I gotta ask, why do you want to?" Sonic ask as Tails then sat down.

"Because… because I'm losing who I am." Tails said as she was about to burst into tears.

"Tails that's a bunch of phony bologna, your Tails, an aeronautical engineer, a friend to all, has helped and even stopped Eggman before. Nothing can change who you are." Sonic said trying to comfort her.

"Sigh thanks Sonic and ya know what, you're right. I Am… All Of Me and always will be." Tails said as she stood up.

In Sonic's mind:" Phew just saved my opportunity."

"Hey Tails, you wanna grab a bite to eat?" Sonic asked.

"Yea sure." Tails said as they went upstairs.

They then walk over to Tony's pizza and Sonic holds the door for Tails when they head in.

They sit down and share an XL Chilli dog pizza.

Outside one of the windows of the restaurant, Amy was watching them.

"So Tails, what do you think about well yourself this way?" Sonic asked trying to not suspicious.

"Well it's certainly different but I'll get used to it soon.

They ate and talked and laughed together when Sonic couldn't take it anymore.

"Tails I'm sorry, I need to do this." Sonic says as he grabs Tails's hand.

"TailsIwantyoutobemygirlfriend." Sonic said really fast.

Tails just sat there for a moment, got up and left without a single word.

"WHAT WAS I THINKING?!" Sonic wondered as Amy came in.

"You backstabber." A voice said as they smack Sonic square in the face.

Sonic turns around to see a wild Amy in tears.

"Amy-I." Sonic said as she ran out of the restaurant crying.

"Oh great, now Amy's mad at me." Sonic said looking annoyed.

Chapter 4: What was found is gone

Amy went to the park to think.

"Why does that no good blur of a hedgehog think we're not a good couple?" She wondered.

Then she pinpoints her problem.

"That flipping fox is gonna pay bigtime for stealing my man from me." Amy said with fire in her eyes and her Piko Piko Hammer in her left hand.

She walks over to Tails's house to see Tails invite her in.

"Hey Amy what's up?" Tails asked as Amy said nothing and didn't move.

" Oh nothing. It's just regarding YOU." Amy said as her hammer appears and anger in Amy's eyes.

In Tails's mind: "Oh crap Amy is gonna kill me."

As Amy swings her hammer at Tails's face, Tails flies upstairs and out the window with a very angry Amy on her trail.

Tails's mind: "I need help. I need to find Sonic."

Tails doesn't stop flying until she finds Sonic hanging out by a tree.

She comes down from flying and walks over to Sonic who was lost in thought.

"Sonic? Is that you?" Tails asked.

Sonic then jumps up happy to see Tails.

"Tails, I'm so sorry about what happened earlier." Sonic said hugging Tails.

"Nevermind that, we can deal with it later, right now…. RUN!" Tails yelled as Amy was coming looking red in the face.

The 2 start running as Amy swings her hammer like nuts.

Just then, Tails trips and falls on the ground.

Sonic help her up but not before Tails gets hit right in the throat.

"TAILS!" Sonic yelled as he became fueled with anger.

Just then a spear of energy comes out of nowhere and hits Amy in the back of the head knocking her out.

Then, Shadow appears and nods at Sonic to take Tails to the hospital.

"You can thank me later." Shadow said as Sonic ran off with an injured Tails in his arms once again.

3 hours of waiting later, the doctor comes out.

"Is she ok?" Sonic asked hoping Tails is ok.

"She is ok but her voice has been lost." The doctor said sadly.

"Is there anything we can do to fix her voice?" Sonic asked nervously.

"Most I can say is keep her from anymore hits to the throat." The doctor said.

"Very well then, thanks anyway." Sonic said as he went in to see Tails.

Sonic walks over to her and sees a bruise right on her throat from where Amy had hit Tails.

"You doing ok?" Sonic asked as she nods.

"Ok, that's a relief. But how are we going to get your voice back?" Sonic wondered.

Tails then gets an idea and draws a picture of the Tornado and points at secret compartment in the main engine.

"Hmm whatever it is we'll have to be fast before Amy finds us again.". Sonic said as he and Tails left the hospital.

Chapter 5: Sorrow is filled with surprise

Sonic and Tails race to Tails's garage to find the Tornado totally destroyed.

"Oh geez now what?" Sonic wondered.

Tails then starts looking around for a clue.

She then finds a piece of pink fur and a note saying: To fox boy, you are going to pay when I find you for taking my love away from me. I will stop at nobody or anything till your blood is on my fists. -From Amy

Tails then thinks for a moment and decides to call Knuckles and hands the phone to Sonic.

"Knuckles no time to explain, get to Tails's house pronto. Tails's life may depend on it." Sonic said hoping Knuckles could help.

"I'm on it. Knuckles said as he started gliding from Angel Island.

10 minutes later, Knuckles shows up with the Master Emerald.

"Thank god you showed up." Sonic said as they walk downstairs.

"Yikes what happened here?" Knuckles asked as he looks at the bruise on Tails's throat and she shows the note from Amy.

" I see, well I'll help in any way I can." Knuckles said reassuring that he's here to help.

Tails then shows a plan of how Tails could get her voice back.

"Are you telling me we have to get Amy's blood and chaos energy to get your voice back?" Sonic asked in shock.

Tails nods and just as she does, Amy knocks the door down with her hammer.

"TAILS I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. COME OUT AND I'LL SPARE YOUR LITTLE SONIC." She said walking slowly down the stairs while Sonic and Knuckles hid behind the staircase.

Tails decided she had had enough of Amy and that she needs to be stopped.

"Glad you're still as smart as you were when you were a boy but I'm still ending you now." Amy said with her hammer ready.

"No!" Sonic said as he came out from the staircase and stood in between Tails and Amy.

"I won't let you hurt my best friend." Sonic said.

" Either move or die. Your choice Sonic." Amy said.

"I have a better idea, you leave her unharmed." Sonic said.

"Then what do I get out of this?" She asked looking like she could care less.

"You get me." Sonic said as he bowed his head.

"You get me as your husband forever. Just LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Sonic said with tears in his eyes.

She drops her hammer to this answer and grabs Sonic.

"Oh Sonic of course I'll take you on that deal." Amy said as she kissed Sonic.

"Just let me say goodbye to Tails." Sonic said begging her.

"Sigh fine but make it quick, we've got things to do." Amy said snootely.

Sonic turns around to see a crying Tails and Knuckles.

"Sonic I can't let you do this. Not like this." Knuckles said trying to comfort Tails.

"I'm sorry. If it keeps you guys from harm I have to. Sonic said with regret.

He looks behind him to see Amy went outside to admire herself.

Sonic then winks at them and whispers: " Relax I'll do whatever I can to keep her occupied and you get Tails's voice back. Once that's done I'll send an invitation to our "Wedding" and I'll take it from there.

They both nod and play along with Sonic's plan.

Sonic then goes outside where he and Amy then walk to Amy's house.

Chapter 6: Amy's plan

The next day, Amy was planning everything for her wedding with Sonic while Sonic was thinking of Tails but not talking about it.

Meanwhile at Tails's house, Knuckles had found the cure in the Tornado's engine that Sonic was talking about.

"This what you were talking about with Sonic?" Knuckles asked. Tails nods and drinks the antidote.

"Did it work?" She asked as the bruise on her throat had vanished.

"Looks like it." Knuckles said smiling.

"I just hope Sonic's plan will work." Knuckles said looking worried and serious.

"Sonic knows what he's doing." Tails said as he went to his secret invention closet.

"We just need to switch this Sonic with the real one." Tails said so Sonic can take part in their little skit.

Over at Amy's house …

"Oh Sonic you look just wonderful in that." Amy said looking very fond of his tuxedo.

"Well you do look just as nice as me in your dress." Sonic said smiling.

"I'm gonna go grab a pizza from Tony's, be back in a flash." Sonic said as he ran right out the door.

"Well Sonic always is craving food." Amy said as she tried to find a bow to match her dress.

Sonic raced over to Tony's to grab 2 pizzas to go ran as fast as he could to get to Tails's house.

"Tails are you here?" Sonic asked as Tails came up from downstairs.

"What are you doing here?" Tails said as she was surprised to see him.

" This is our last chance to get the skit ready." Sonic said.

"Right make haste I say." Tails said as the clone Sonic Came up to record Sonic's message.

20 minutes later, the recording was ready and set on cue.

"Now the hard part, getting the clone in my place." Sonic said.

"I got this. Clone Sonic, act like normal Sonic but attracted to Amy." Tails ordered.

The clone Sonic then ran with the pizza to Amy's and she didn't suspect a thing.

The next day, the skit was ready and everyone in the city came to Amy's wedding and Sonic and Tails got their parts ready as Knuckles led the Wedding.

Chapter 7: The true clash

The wedding went on by normal as Sonic and Tails got suited up in armor.

"Let's hope everyone buys our plan." Tails said.

"Regardless I need to do this now. Tails you make me the happened one in the world will you please be my girlfriend?" Sonic asked right before there cue.

"I will but it's time to play." Tails said as they stood on the catwalk in Station Square church.

"If anyone objects to the marriage of Sonic and Amy,speak now or forever hold your peace." Knuckles said as Sonic and Tails jumped from the catwalk.

They land right in the center of the aisle.

"We object." Sonic and Tails said but their helmets made it sound like they were completely different.

"What is the meaning of this?" Amy said as she was about to lose it.

"I am Sir Lancelot and to my left is my brother Sir Gwain. We object because of forced relationship with that hedgehog." Sonic said.

(Quick note: To have music to set the tone I'd recommend The Knight of the Grail theme from Sonic and the black knight and if you get confused, use the 20 minute version. Anyways back to the story.)

"Forced or not he's going to marry me." Amy said as her hammer appeared.

"Then we'll see about that." Tails said she and Sonic pulled out their swords.

Inside their Helmets: "Ready to fight Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Ready as I'll be Tails" Sonic said.

Clone Sonic gets ready to fight Sonic and Tails as does Amy.

The 4 fight fiercely while everyone else watches from a distance.

Clone Sonic attacks Tails but it had no effect due to the Iron metal armor and a sword blocking.

Sonic uses his sword to slash the handle of Amy's hammer.

A 10 slash combo causes Amy's hammer to break in half.

Tails then a silent slash on clone Sonic and he falls to the ground and explodes.

"I've been set up!" Amy said in extreme rage.

"What's worse is that you have now weapons and we have our super powerful swords." Tails says.

Sonic and Tails take their swords and point them at Amy.

"Off with her Now!" Sonic said.

The cops then come into see 2 knights and an angry Amy being pointed to them by swords.

"What happened here?" The cops ask.

"This woman was trying to have a forced wedding with someone at wouldn't let him leave or she was gonna go on a murder spree." Tails said with seriousness in her eyes but none visible eyes on her helmet.

"Very well then, put your swords down and bring her to us." Cop 1 ordered.

Sonic and Tails put their swords back in their cases and leap aside.

"Very well. You are coming with us mam." Cop 2 said.

They then cuff up Amy and put her in the cop car.

Just then, Sonic and Tails take off their helmets to show Amy who these knights were.

"SONIC AND TAILS, I'LL GET YOU GUYS FOR THIS!" Amy yells as the cops drive off with Amy.

The 2 then kiss and walk off into the sunset with their helmets on again and a clone Sonic in Tails's arm.

They then disappear from eyesight and as the full moon rises to show a Sonic and Tails constellation.

The end

To be continued…..


End file.
